


Mirage

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Omega Angela, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pharmercy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: "Watching her mate being so playful with young children, Angela felt a strange warmth pierce her heart. The anger of the climate’s heat was pushed to the back of her mind. Angela’s mind started to imagine her mate playing with a potential child of their own. The idea of having pups with Fareeha excited Angela. At the same time, that small dream seems so far off. They weren’t domesticated women, they were soldiers, agents, and heroes of this world. Settling down and raising a family was not really a close possibility, it was more like a fantasy. Yet Angela’s heart yearned for that dream, despite mentally telling herself that it might not come true."





	Mirage

_ All the money we spend on new weapons and technology, couldn’t we get a fucking air conditioner on the orca? _

 

Angela really hated the heat and she can be quite vocal about that displeasure. She’s used to the snow-kissed air that whipped around her blonde hair and the layers of clothing that hugged her body into a tight embrace as she trudged through the snow of her home country. Angela didn’t understand how Fareeha could wear her Raptora armor at the Temple of Anubis and not even break a sweat. The doctor didn’t comprehend how anyone could put on layers upon layers and walk out into the blistering sun like it was a day at the beach. Yes, it was for protection. Missions like these weren’t really meant for agents to sport a pair of shorts and a shirt unless they wanted to get banged and bruised up. Yet, Angela angerly eyed Jesse’s poncho as if it was the most offending item she has ever seen. How could he be so calm wearing such a thick material in a place that is known for its hot climate?

 

“You looking a little red there, doc,” Jesse snarked, flashing Angela a playful smirk to tease the Omega. He sat in a chair, his feet resting on the table. “Heat gettin to yah?”

 

The way he said ‘heat’ got on Angela’s nerve. It was as if he was implying she was looking like a bitch in a heat. Perhaps it was the temperature that was messing with Angela’s mind or the fact that Jesse always pushed her buttons, but she replies with a low growl, “What’s it to you?”

 

Jesse’s eyes grew wide and he seemed a bit guilty too. It was a reaction she didn’t expect, not the usual smartass comment that came from him. He raises his hands in self-defense as he quickly says, “Nothin doc! I just thought you seem a bit uncomfortable over there.”

 

He wasn’t wrong. Angela just stood in the corner of the orca, fiddling with her staff, and glaring at the ground as if it was the reason for her annoyance. The team has been here long enough that Egypt's heat seeped into the orca and started to roast up any agents that still lingered inside. Even with the main door wide open, it did nothing to calm the fire that Egypt has summoned. 

 

Blue eyes glanced at Hanzo, who was in the seat next to Jesse. He didn’t even seem to hear their conversation at all. He sat in the chair with his eyes closed, almost like he was meditating. Angela envied him. He seems so peaceful and content. She wished she was in his shoes. At least he found some form of coping with the heat.

 

“Sorry,” Angela answers Jesse as she wiped the sweat off her brow. “I think the heat is too much for me. I can’t stand it and we have to be here for a few days.”

 

Jesse nodded, huffing out a low sigh. His eyes looked out towards the location. The Temple of Anubis was right in front of them. The locals were busy with the market life, screaming out sales and trying to entice potential buyers to come to purchase their fruits and vegetables. They paid no heed to the Overwatch agents next to them as it has become a common occurrence since the recall.

 

Some of the local children eyed them in curiosity. A couple of the younger kids were brave enough to get close to the orca, spying on the agents to determine if they were nice or not. A young girl, no older than eight years of age, made eye contact with Angela. Her golden brown eyes reminded Angela of Fareeha and the doctor gave the little girl a small smile. The gesture was returned. The little girl gave a small smile and waved at the older woman. 

 

Angela found herself walking towards the little girl. If there was any chance she could get her mind off of the heat, she would take it. With the calmest voice she could muster as her body fought against the sun’s rays when she stepped out of the orca, Angela says, “Hello, little one.”

 

“Hello,” the little girl answered. Her voice was heavily coated by an accent that was of the location. It was thick and strong, reminding Angela of Fareeha.

 

“Now what are you doing all the way over here?” Angela teased, raising her eyebrow as if to pretend to scold the little girl in a playful gesture. “Shouldn’t you be with your mama?”

 

The little girl turned her head, pointing at a vague spot among the busy market. Although Angela looked up to see where the girl was pointing at, she couldn’t pinpoint exactly where. The little girl says, “Mama is talking to the blue lady.”

 

Using blue as a hint, Angela narrowed her eyes to focus on any color of blue within the crowd of the marketplace. True to the girl’s words, Angela spotted the familiar metallic blue among the crowd. Golden beads flashed against the sun’s rays, almost blinding Angela’s eyes. A warmth coated Angela’s earlier frustrations as she recognized her mate among the bustle people. Now that her focus was on Fareeha, the Egyptian woman really stood out among the crowd. She was tall, for one thing. She towered over everyone and even some of the locals seem impressed by her statue. Then her armor was another giveaway. It stood out among like a green thumb. Yet the locals seem to swarm around her like bees to honey. They were familiar with her Raptora armor. It was a symbol of them. A soldier of their people.

 

Fareeha had a warm smile on her face as she talked to some of the locals in her native tongue. In a split second, her brown eyes glanced over to Angela. The doctor could sense this wave of rush within her, wrapping around her like a blanket. This feeling of safety and security that only Fareeha could mentally summon to protect Angela. The captain flashed Angela a small smile, meant only for her eyes. Even when Angela dealt with the worse intense and head-splitting frustrations, Fareeha’s smile always seems to enlighten her day.

 

“She smells like you,” the little girl spoke, breaking Angela from her trance.

 

“What?” Angela lightly gasped, trying to register the girl’s words under the scorching sun’s rays that pounded into the back of her neck.

 

The little girl’s face distorted into confusion as she took another sniff of the air. “No, now you smell like her.”

 

_ She’s so honest, it’s too cute.  _ Angela thought as she watches the gears work in the little girl’s head. “Oh? Is that why you came here?”

 

Nodding her head, the little girl struggled to find the words to express her thoughts. Her lips pouted a bit as she tried to conjure up the words to explain what she was thinking to the Swiss woman. “Why do you smell the same as the blue lady?”

 

“Because we are together like how your mommy and daddy are together,” a voice came out before Angela could answer it. The doctor looked up to see Fareeha having already made their way to them with the same gentle smile on her lips. Fareeha gets down on her knees so she was eye level with the little girl. Her hand reached out to ruffle the little girl’s head as she continued to speak. “Aren’t you a curious little one?”

 

Fareeha’s hands gently pinched the little girl’s cheek, making her giggle under the playful affection of the Alpha. Watching her mate being so playful with young children, Angela felt a strange warmth pierce her heart. The anger of the climate’s heat was pushed to the back of her mind. Angela’s mind started to imagine her mate playing with a potential child of their own. The idea of having pups with Fareeha excited Angela. At the same time, that small dream seems so far off. They weren’t domesticated women, they were soldiers, agents, and heroes of this world. Settling down and raising a family was not really a close possibility, it was more like a fantasy. Yet Angela’s heart yearned for that dream, despite mentally telling herself that it might not come true.

 

However, over the course of her life, many ‘dreams’ have become a reality for Angela. She became a doctor after years of hard work, ignoring the sexist comments and views of the Alphas that scorned her at the university. She joined Overwatch in order to complete the dream of bringing more heroes into this world. Even when it fell apart, even when she opposed the recall itself, a small inkling of hope within the Omega prayed that it may work out. For almost her entire life, Angela wished she had a special someone to share her life with but that small wish was crushed through various relationships that ended in betrayal, loss of connection, and dying sparks of passion. Now look where she was now. Back in Overwatch, helping heroes reach their full potential, and with Fareeha by her side and as her mate.

 

As Angela watch Fareeha send the little girl along her way, she wondered if the idea of starting a family with her Alpha wasn’t such a far-fetched idea. To hold a pup, a creation of their love, in her arms, that thought gave Angela a small bit of hope for it to become reality.

 

“Habibti?” Fareeha called out to Angela, waving a hand over her face. When blue eyes landed on brown eyes, Fareeha offers her hand to Angela to pull her up. “Come. I have booked us a room so we don’t have to sleep in the orca with everyone else.”

 

XXX

 

Angela lets out a loud sigh when she and Fareeha entered their hotel room. The temperature in the room wasn’t exactly cool, but it was a major drop in temperature compared to the outside. The room was dark and Angela relished in the safety of it as it eased her heating body. She sighs, “I thought I would never get out of this heat.”

 

Dropping her staff by the side of the bed, not caring if it rolled away, Angela sheds off the outer layer of her uniform. She groaned as each layer was tugged off, feeling it’s weight being lifted off. A pair of broad hands reached out to help, along with some gentle fondling added in for a good measure. A small smirk formed on Angela’s lips as these hands quickly lost focus on helping her shed her uniform and went straight to just fondling her breast that lay hidden under her skin-tight turtleneck. Angela felt Fareeha’s breath linger near her right ear as she whispers, “Looks like someone is in a better mood now.”

 

“Was it obvious?” Angela sighed, feeling the Raptora press into her back.

 

“You were quite cranky the entire ride,” Fareeha says, letting go of her mate so she can start peeling off her armor. The room was filled with the clanging and tinkering of metallic armor being taken off as Angela pulled her armored heels off. She sighed at the release of constraints, wiggling her toes in the open. There were slight red marks on the side of her feet, something she noted to look into when she had the time. “I think Bastion could sense it too.”

 

“I just can’t stand the heat,” Angela says, turning around to see Fareeha finished with taking the last few pieces of her Raptora off. She also wore a skin-tight turtleneck, along with hip-hugging cargo pants. Angela walked over to wrap her arms around Fareeha’s chest from behind, pulling her in for a hug. “I would rather be in my heat than deal with this kind of heat.”

 

There was a low purr that rumbled in Fareeha’s chest. “That would be quite an inconvenience to the mission if you were to get your heat right now.”

 

“Sounds like you wouldn’t mind,” Angela smirks, tugging Fareeha around so she can look at her. The doctor’s heart melted when she saw her mate’s face. Fareeha was beautifully handsome, much more well built than most Alphas, and she was strickenly gentle in nature. With thick eyebrows that complimented her toned facial structure, golden brown eyes look down at Angela with sincere love and loyalty. The Omega thought she could get lost in Fareeha’s eyes. 

 

Fareeha lets out a low purr when Angela’s hands cradled her face. She sighed in the contact, the ends of her lips curled upwards in a relaxed countenance. The Alpha turns her head to kiss along Angela’s hand before whispering, “I love you, habibti. I love you so much.”

 

Any lingering signs of anger and frustration with the location’s heat were melted away upon those few simple words. Angela’s thoughts went back to the fantasy she had earlier. A pup between them. When Fareeha said those words, that fantasy seems to become closer to a reality. With a shaky voice, Angela responds, “I love you too, schatz.”

 

There was a nervousness that flashed over those brown eyes. Angela watched Fareeha’s brow narrow a bit as if contemplating on speaking again. Those sharp brown eyes glance at Angela’s blue orbs and they seem to relax. Slowly, but surely, Fareeha says, “I really want...more with you, Angela.” Fareeha took a deep breath. Her chest heaved upwards like she was trying to gather her Alpha pride. “You don’t need to give me an answer since our lives are already so busy as it is but...I have thought of...potenially...um...imagining you holding pups in your arms.”

 

The last part of the sentence was said in a rush that Angela had to take a second to register Fareeha’s words. When it all came down on her, Angela felt her heart jump for joy. The fact that Fareeha has considered starting a family with her made that dream one step closer to a reality. “I have too, Fareeha,” Angela whispers. She could hear the hitch in Fareeha’s breathing, feel the excitement buzzing around the Alpha. A smile carved itself in Fareeha’s face. Angela swooned at her mate’s happiness. “Not now but one day I do want to start a family with you.”

 

“One day,” Fareeha repeated. She was content with that. The Alpha leans down to capture Angela’s lips into her own, a silent confirmation of their promise. Angela whimpered into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s neck. Her lips danced with Fareeha’s lips, slipping her tongue out to entice her Alpha. That seems to bait her in. Fareeha deepens the kiss by sucking on that wiggling tongue, pulling Angela in. Her hands reach around Angela’s waist, around the back, and down to grope at her rear. Fingers dug into the fabric of Angela’s tights, almost threatening to rip it. Angela had to hold back a loud whimper as the fingers massaged the supple flesh underneath the tights.

 

Due to the need to breathe, it was Angela that broke the kiss, gasping and whimpering out loud. Her face was flushed and looking submissively at her Alpha, who only purred in excitement. With their bodies close together, Angela could feel Fareeha’s bulge against her lower stomach, straining against the cargo pants. Pale hands palmed that bulge, enticing a low hiss from Fareeha. Angela whispers, “Sit down on the bed, I’ll help you with that.”

 

Fareeha didn’t argue or resist. She eagerly made her way to the bed, sitting on the edge. Her hands were about to undo the buttons of her pants when Angela stopped her. Instead, Angela took over to unbutton Fareeha’s pants. A bit too eagerly, Angela lunged forward to kiss along the hardening cock that remained hidden under black briefs once she got the fly open. Fareeha hissed as she felt Angela’s hot breath on her shaft, stirring it up more with every heavy kiss that was placed on it.

 

Wandering fingers tugged the cargo pants down Fareeha’s toned legs. As those hands made their way back up after disposing of the article of clothing, they massaged the tense muscles of the Alpha’s legs from her calves to her upper thighs. Angela’s mouth was busy licking and gently biting the straining cock, soaking Fareeha’s briefs with her saliva to the point that Fareeha has to whimper, “Enough, Omega.”

 

Angela lets out a small smirk. It was a nice victory to hear Fareeha give into her primal Alpha tone in her voice. To reward her Alpha, Angela quickly slipped the harden length out of its briefs, freeing it from its confines. Her mouth hungrily wrapped around the head of the cock as her tongue eagerly swiped along the slit that was oozing precum. The taste of salt and Fareeha filled Angela’s taste buds and she moaned. Practically ripping the briefs off of Fareeha’s legs, Angela bobbed her head up and down, taking in the shaft into her mouth. 

 

She could hear Fareeha groaning above her as her tongue rubbed on the underside of the shaft. The tip of Fareeha’s cock started to ooze more precum, filling Angela’s mouth with the taste of it. A pale hand gripped at the base of the cock, squeezing at the girth of it. Angela’s fingertips barely touch around the circumference of Fareeha’s shaft. The Omega’s inner walls clenched at the imaginary stretch that will come from Fareeha penetrating her.

 

For now, she focused on deepthroating her mate’s cock. The shaft twitched inside her mouth as she pumped her hand up and down to meet with her mouth. Angela barely registered Fareeha’s hands gripping into her blonde hair, tugging the strands out of the ponytail. Fareeha’s hips started to move on their own accord, thrusting her cock into Angela’s mouth, eliciting gurgling noises from the back of Angela’s throat. 

 

“Fuck,” Fareeha groans, looking down at her willing Omega. Angela’s lips wrapped around the shaft as her cheeks bellowed in and out with the maddening thrusts. The sight of Angela with such a lewd position, bobbing her head to meet with Fareeha’s thrust, was such a rare treat. Fareeha could feel the suction of Angela’s mouth taking her cock in. At some point, Angela took her hands away and it was just Fareeha face fucking her. Her blue eyes were hazy with lust as the cock drilled into her welcoming mouth.

 

It didn’t take much longer for Fareeha to explode. Her cock tensed within Angela’s mouth before spurting out her release. It came as a surprise to Angela, whose eyes widen as she tasted Fareeha’s seed on her tongue and filling up her mouth. Some of the Alpha’s seed dribbling down her chin when Angela couldn’t contain it all. With a long groan, Fareeha’s hips slowed to a stop as her hardened cock started to fall limp within the Omega’s mouth.

 

With sweet cooings, Fareeha stroke Angela’s hair, pulling it out of the messy ponytail that it was in. Her fingers cradled around Angela’s cheeks once she lets the limp cock slip out of her mouth. Brown eyes watch as Angela swallowed her seed down her throat, feeling a sense of Alpha pride crawl over her. She purrs, “Such a good girl, taking me so well.”

 

Angela lets out a small but happy whimper at Fareeha’s praise. She crawls up onto Fareeha’s lap, straddling her. Broad hands rush to grope Angela’s rear, tugging the tights down her legs at the same time. Angela sighed as she felt Fareeha’s bare hands on her ass, touching and groping the supple flesh. The tights were tugged off, leaving both women in nothing but their skin-tight turtlenecks. Angela’s lips clashed with Fareeha, pulling her into a deep kiss.

 

A loud yelp escapes from Angela’s throat as she felt Fareeha’s fingers roughly rub against her soaking entrance. She broke the kiss to let out a ragged gasp, feeling the fingers explore her sex as if it was for the first time. Fareeha didn’t need to push her fingers inside in order to soak them. Angela was dripping with her essence and Fareeha licked her lips at the raw Omega scent.

 

“So wet, habibti,” Fareeha teased, lightly spanking Angela’s rear. Her fingers linger around Angela’s vaginal hole, feeling every twitch and clench at the opening without going inside. “So needy, Angela. You want my cock that badly?”

 

Angela could only nod her head. She lowered her hips in hopes to slip those fingers inside of her. The ache in her core was painfully empty and Angela whimpered when Fareeha took her fingers away. She flinched when she felt Fareeha’s cock start to harden again, poking at her inner thigh. “Please, Fareeha. Inside. It hurts when you’re not inside.”

 

Angela heard a low growl rumble at Fareeha’s throat before she was flipped onto the bed. The cool bed sheets on her stomach, Angela felt Fareeha’s body loom over her. The head of her cock poked against her entrance, making Angela whimper. She raised her hips, pressing her rear against Fareeha’s groin to entice her some more. It felt like ages before Fareeha spoke in a husky whisper, “Jesus, Angela. You’re too cute when you talk like that.”

 

Heavy but gentle kisses were plastered along Angela’s lower back. Her hand rubbed along her lower stomach, focusing its affection there. Angela’s mind raced to the idea of her stomach of, one day, being filled with potential pups and her body lets out a shiver. It seems that Fareeha was thinking the same thing as she leaned down close enough to Angela’s ear, whispering, “I can’t wait to fill you up and knock you up with my seed.”

 

“Alpha,” Angela sighed, raising her hips again to entice her mate to continue. She looked over her shoulder.  “Alpha, please.”

 

A quick hand grabbed and bunched the back of Angela’s turtleneck, tightening the fabric around her neck a bit. Not too tight to choke her but tight enough that Angela’s first thought of this action was  _ control.  _

 

Fareeha gave Angela a second to resist as she didn’t move for a few moments. Instead, Angela lets out a pleasing whine and Fareeha gently gripped her cock, lining it up with Angela’s entrance. The head of her cock started to slide in between soaked folds, searching for the real prize. Then Angela lets out a wail as she felt Fareeha pierce inside of her. 

 

Angela’s walls threaten to seal around the intruding cock that split her apart. Slowly, Fareeha pushed inside the velvet warmth, hissing as each inch slipped inside. Her grip on the back of Angela’s turtleneck tightens as her cock was massaged and molded within the walls. Once the largest part of her cock slipped in, it was easy for Fareeha to start rutting against Angela’s ass. With one hand still holding the turtleneck, the other hand reached out to grip along the curve of Angela’s neck. It was a possessive and dominating hold and Angela happily purred at the position.

 

This allowed Fareeha to pull her cock out until only the tip remained. With a narrow focus at Angela’s sex, Fareeha watch as her cock penetrated the hole again, eyeing at how swollen lips wrapped around her shaft. Her hips slammed inside, earning a loud cry from Angela.

 

Unable to lean down onto her elbows because of Fareeha’s hold, Angela found herself mutter in English and in German as Fareeha’s cock fucked her. The pace was brutal. She could hear the wet slapping of their sexes in motion, the deep grunts that escaped from Fareeha’s chest, and the bed creaking a bit with every thrust. The heat of the room seems to grow hotter. Her body felt like it was on fire and Fareeha was the one kindling the flames.

 

The hard length rubbed against a spot that made Angela’s eyes grow wide. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Fareeha hissed as she felt Angela’s walls tighten with much vigor when she slammed into that spot. Her thrusting pace was ruined but Fareeha quickly started to aim at that spot, hearing gasps and cries whenever she timed it perfectly with Angela’s hips. 

 

The grip around Angela’s neck fell through, allowing the Omega to collapse onto the bed with her hips in the air, taking in Fareeha’s cock. Her body was on the brink of losing it so she begged, “Harder, baby. Harder.”

 

Another low hiss from Fareeha, the Alpha gripped Angela’s hips and started to suddenly thrust her way inside of the tight sex at a rough pace. Angela’s walls fluttered and clenched around the cock, almost making Fareeha bellowed out. Instead, she was determined to hold it in and make Angela cum first. Her hand slipped around to find the swollen clit that lay hidden among a golden trim. Her finger flick that sensitive clit, rolling it in between her fingers. She heard a wail from Angela and her cock was heavenly snugged even tighter in Angela’s walls. The walls danced tightly around her cock, massaging it beyond its breaking point. With one last thrust from Fareeha, the Alpha poured her seed within her Omega, filling her up until Angela couldn’t take much more.

 

Without a knot, Fareeha’s seed dripped out and landed on the bed. Even though both knew that they couldn’t conceive pups at the time, since Angela was on the pill, it filled their respective sense of pride regardless.

 

“Fareeha,” Angela sighed, coming down from her high. She purred into the pillows, not caring at how humid the room was now. “I love you, so so much.”

 

Fareeha lets herself down, laying beside Angela. Her hand reaches out to stroke blonde hair out of blue orbs, smiling at her Omega’s satisfaction. She leans in to kiss Angela’s brow as she whispers, “Mine.”

 

“Yours,” Angela responds back as she closes her eyes, thinking of the day she will be holding Fareeha’s pups within her.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while but I'm still here, writing smut! I hope you enjoyed this piece so let me know in the comments of what you think of it! 
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro--nerd


End file.
